touhoufandomcom_es-20200214-history
幻想音楽祭～Phantom Concert
Archivo:NNCD-001_banner.png Illusionary Music Festival ~ Phantom Concert ( Gensou Ongakusai ~ Phantom Concert) es un álbum de música de MIMIcopy Thread publicado el 04 de mayo de 2005 (Reitaisai 2). Es un álbum instrumental que cuenta con arreglos de Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream, Lotus Land Story, Mystic Square, Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, Perfect Cherry Blossom, Immaterial and Missing Power, Imperishable Night, Dolls in Pseudo Paradise, Ghostly Field Club y Shuusou Gyoku de la serie ''Seihou Project''. Staff ;Arreglos : |Ao}} : |Inu}} : |Kirishima Shizuku}} (Melodic of Harp) : |Yozora}} :neochi :yellowheart (Cherry Lunaburst) : |Torino}} : |Komekome}} (Byou no Hito) : |Kisaragi Syuichi}} (Spiral Music) : |K@Ken}} (Kakenbana) : |Wasamon}} : |Ayatori}} :fino : : |tuuten}} (Sakabato) : |Misumi}} :@NEN : |Hatoharu}} (Hatagoya SPRING) : |Ymaru}} :Mom :ym : |Nayu}} : |Yomogiya-Fran}} (Francois' Yomogi Farm) : |Maku}} : |Mitsuha}} : |Miyo}} : |Komso}} (komsoya) : |Dobu Usagi}} (dBu Music) :IIG :EXCALIpUR (Tribullets) : |Sasara Yuuna}} (Sasaraya) :oiko (N-tone) : |ITOYASU}} :the owen :gurps :m's :ziki_7 (Dust_Box_49) Pistas Disco 1 - Lunasa Disc *01. (05:13) **''Ghostly Band Recital ~ Phantom Recital'' **arreglos: |Ao}} ** |Ghostly Band ~ Phantom Ensemble}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *02. Red Lantern (02:09) **arreglos: |Inu}} ** |A Soul as Red as a Ground Cherry}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *03. (03:26) **''Sister's Concertic Septette'' **arreglos: |Kirishima Shizuku}} ** |Septette for the Dead Princess}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *04. (07:29) **''Alice Romanticera ~ Childish Harpist'' **arreglos: |Yozora}} **título original: Romantic Children **fuente: Mystic Square ** |Alice Maestra}} **fuente: Lotus Land Story *05. (03:33) **''Hourai Small New'' **arreglos: neochi ** |Legend of Hourai}} **fuente: Dolls in Pseudo Paradise *06. (02:28) **''Dream Ending Crimson Tower ~ Player's Dream...'' **arreglos: yellowheart ** |Crimson Tower ~ Eastern Dream...}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *07. Passionate YUYU for Violin (04:44) **arreglos: |Torino}} ** |Bloom Nobly, Ink-Black Cherry Blossom ~ Border of Life}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *08. (04:02) **''Before you Extend, Return the Ashes and Dust'' **arreglos: |Komekome}} ** |Extend Ash ~ Person of Hourai}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *09. (02:35) **''Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Swing'' **arreglos: |Kisaragi Syuichi}} ** |Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *10. (03:59) **''Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke ~ MoonWaltz'' **arreglos: |K@Ken}} ** |Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *11. PM 11:07　～Night Worker～ (05:42) **arreglos: |Wasamon}} ** |Illusionary Night ~ Ghostly Eyes}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *12. (06:37) **''Eternal Gensokyo ~ History of Pseudo Paradise'' **arreglos: |Ayatori}} ** |Gensokyo Millennium ~ History of the Moon}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *13. (02:27) **''Fantasia "Ourselves -ourselves-"'' **arreglos: fino ** |Herselves}} **fuente: Disco 2 - Merlin Disc *01. (02:36) **''Nostalgic Blood of the East ~ Eternal History'' **arreglos: ** |Nostalgic Blood of the East ~ Old World}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *02. (04:45) **''Vanishing Dream ~And no-one heard it?~'' **arreglos: |tuuten}} ** |Vanishing Dream ~ Lost Dream}} **fuente: Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream *03. (03:04) **''Something...For the Dead Princess'' **arreglos: |Misumi}} ** |Septette for the Dead Princess}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *04. (02:58) **''The Grimoire of Alice'' **arreglos: @nen **título original: the Grimoire of Alice **fuente: Mystic Square *05. (04:20) **''Shanghai Afternoon Tea'' **arreglos: |Hatoharu}} ** |Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *06. Demon Lord Remilia (04:02) **arreglos: |Ymaru}} ** |Septette for the Dead Princess}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *07. (04:19) **''Lunar Clock -Demon Marsh Marsh-'' **arreglos: Mom ** |Lunar Clock ~ Luna Dial}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *08. (02:09) **''Sakuya's Winter Clothing ~ Black Curtain'' **arreglos: ym ** |Crystallized Silver}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *09. (03:17) **arreglos: |Nayu}} ** |Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *10. (03:00) **''Flight of the Bamboo Cutter ~ Lunatic Princess FCmix'' **arreglos: |Yomogiya-Fran}} ** |Flight in the Bamboo Cutter ~ Lunatic Princess}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *11. (04:19) **''Sealing Club of the Science Era'' **arreglos: |Maku}} ** |Girls' Sealing Club}} **fuente: Ghostly Field Club *12. (03:34) **arreglos: |Mitsuha}} ** |The Doll Maker of Bucuresti}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *13. (04:20) **''Voyage 0 ~ Jogetsukou'' **arreglos: |Miyo}} ** |Voyage 1969}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *14. (04:31) **''Eastern Closed Elegant Music'' **arreglos: |Komso}} ** |Eastern Strange Discourse}} **fuente: Dolls in Pseudo Paradise Disco 3 - Lyrica Disc *01. (02:25) **''Ghostly Musician's Music Festival'' **arreglos: |Dobu Usagi}} ** |The Centennial Festival for Magical Girls}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *02. Autumn breeze (02:03) **arreglos: IIG ** |Diao ye zong (withered leaf)}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *03. Borderless (06:35) **arreglos: EXCALIpUR ** |Border of Life}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *04. (05:37) **''Far Away'' **arreglos: |Sasara Yuuna}} ** |The Capital City of Flowers in the Sky}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *05. (6:12) **''Ancient Temple ~Clamorous Sleep~'' **arreglos: oiko ** |Eastern Mystical Dream ~ Ancient Temple}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *06. (04:16) **''Stirring an Autumn Moon　∴　Mega Firefly'' **arreglos: |ITOYASU}} ** |Stirring an Autumn Moon ~ Mooned Insect}} **fuente: Imperishable Night *07. (05:32) **''U.N. Owen was Her? (arranged)'' **arreglos: the owen ** |U.N. Owen was Her?}} **fuente: the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *08. (06:39) **arreglos: gurps ** |Necrofantasia}} **fuente: Perfect Cherry Blossom *09. xxxONICK (04:32) **arreglos: m's ** |Oni's Island in the Fairyland ~ Missing Power}} **fuente: Immaterial and Missing Power *10. (08:45) **''Phantasmagoria "Dream Gathered Thoughts -Girl last recall "far summer festival"-"'' **arreglos: ziki_7 ** |Memory of Forgathering Dream}} **fuente: Immaterial and Missing Power Categoría:CDs de arreglos Categoría:Reitaisai 2 Categoría:MIMIcopy Thread